


Freckles

by drewalth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Freckles, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slice of Life, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewalth/pseuds/drewalth
Summary: Fic có chút xíu mà gắn summary chi không biết à.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yamaguchi Week 2020





	Freckles

Vào một chiều ngồi bên bờ sông hóng gió, tàn nhang bỗng xoay sang hỏi kính cận.

"Tsukki nè, cậu có muốn xem ảo thuật không?" 

"Như thế nào?" Kính cận nghiêng đầu tò mò.

Tàn nhang cười cười không đáp, chỉ dùng đôi bàn tay bé xinh che khuất khuôn mặt nhỏ xíu của mình rồi chạy vội sang bên trái kính cận, hướng mình về phía vầng dương đang dần tàn lụi.

"Xem tớ tàng hình nè!" Tàn nhang nói lớn, đồng thời buông tay xuống, để gương mặt lốm đốm cam vỡ hòa lẫn vào bầu trời cam cháy phía sau lưng, "Nè Tsukki, thấy tớ ảo thuật hay không?"

Không vội trả lời, kính cận nhoẻn miệng cười nhạt, xoay mình ngồi đối diện tàn nhang rồi rướn người, đặt một chiếc hôn lâu thật lâu lên cánh môi đối phương. Mãi cho đến khi đôi mắt màu lá của tàn nhang sắp cạn khô nước vì không nhắm thì kính cận mới chịu ngừng lại. Cậu gian trá nhìn sắc ửng đỏ mỗi lúc một đậm màu của người trước mặt, không quên buông câu chòng ghẹo:

"Bây giờ cậu mới hoàn toàn tàng hình nè."

Nói thì nói thế, chứ kính cận biết dẫu có đến nơi chân trời góc bể thì tàn nhang vẫn sẽ không bao giờ biến mất khỏi tầm mắt của mình đâu.


End file.
